Battling with the decisions of Love
by Gun Sniper Gundam UG
Summary: When yugi has moved and he meets a girl he discovers that she is the one who blew up a village. She keeps using tricks so he never knows were she is at. But yami knows what s going on. It isnt really romantic in the first few chapters. But review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own zoids nor yugioh  
  
Well people this is my first yugioh crossover with zoids. Well let me introduce myself. Im Gun Sniper Gundam UG. The Ug stands for ultimate gundam. Now that the intros are done im going on with the story.  
  
Yugi was on his way to his new school in his nightmare gun sniper. That is when he saw a flash of lightning hit something in the deep deep valley. It caused an explosion. He remembered on one of his journeys that there was a town down there. There was crys of terror and pain. Then he saw a Liger was running away from the village. But it was like no other liger. He could feel an aura of power. An ancient evil one.  
  
For some reason he couldn't resist and he changed into his yami and his zoid thrust forward. He put his boosters on full blast. When he got in shooting reach he shot out a round of plasma cannon shots. It cut the path of the evil liger short. The liger turned around and shot a round of missles at yugi. Suddenly it began to run and then a 'pack' so we may call it rushed past his zoid and ran after the liger that only seemed like a blur. One of the lightning sykes stopped and turned around to assist yugi.  
  
"We have another one down sir." "Then take him to the nearest possible hospital you dope." "Yes sir".  
  
That was all yugi herd until he blacked out.  
  
While yugi was in deep slumber he had a dream more like a flash back.  
  
~~~~~~~Flash back and/or dream~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHADDAYA MEAN YOUR MOVIN YUG":Joey  
  
"Grandpa said I needed to get away from the city. He had rented out an old apartment building. He said gather all of my things and I will be moving tomorrow.":Yugi  
  
"Well can we still visit you?:Tea asked in a fit of tears on the verge of showing.  
  
"Yeah you can but tea I wanted to tell you something I I I Love.."  
  
But just then a car horn sounded and he went inside and gave everybody a hug and turned to leave. The taxi went on driving and that was the last time he ever saw them. ~~~~~~End dream~~~~~~~ He remembered there faces but there voices were barely audible. It was 1 year ago and he just got excepted into one of the finest schools ever. He didn't have an dress code and he would make friends.  
  
Then he started to hear voices it sounded like them. He shot up from his friend only to be greeted by his friends. They came all the way out there to see him but they would have to go soon because they had school.  
  
"What happened? I remember being hit by a zoid with really powerful weaponry but then a guy saved me and I blacked out!!":Yugi  
  
"Yug your all right they got you outta there and safe.:Joey  
  
"Im sorry but you people are going to have to leave he is about to be released and sent back to his house: The doctor came in and announced.  
  
Yugis friends hugged him then turned around to leave.  
  
"I miss you:Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs before they disappeared.  
  
He went home in his newly repaired nightmare gun sniper. When he encountered a forest. He slowed down to a walking pace. That is when a zoid came out of no whee and attempted to pin him down. Or so he thought.  
  
"Hey watch it you almost hurt my zoid you careless aroungent person.(I don't know how to spell that.)"yugi  
  
"Watch it yorself. Hey where you going?:Voice in liger.  
  
"Im going to Zoid tech school you?:Yugi  
  
"Same here hey wanna walk together?:Voice in Liger.  
  
"Sure and what is your name?:Yugi  
  
"My name is Aniyu. In the ancient languages that means spirit of the wolf.:Aniyu  
  
(Ok im not sure if that is true but youll have to deal with it for now)  
  
"Cool my name is yugi muto.(If anyone knows how to spell his last name review)  
  
"well we better get going we have ten minutes to get there. Oh and sorry bout earlier. Hey how fast can your zoid go?:Aniyu.  
  
"Well it can go about 15 km an hour":Yugi  
  
Aniyu just burst out into laughter. She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"That's all? My zoid can go 10x faster than that. Well anyway try to run as fast as you can and try to keep up:Aniyu.  
  
The got to school in 5 minutes.  
  
"Well what classes do you have for first second and third. I have zoid tech and im the captain/ Then after that I can go home. That is why I like this schhol it has shorter sessions.:Aniyu.  
  
"Well I have zoid tech for first second and third just like you then I go home.:Yugi  
  
"Well then lets go ill introduce you to people.:Aniyu They parked there zoids in the hangar so they just walked to class.  
  
The bell rang and they sat in there classes. Yugi had to wait outside because the teacher was going to introduce him.  
  
"Class class CLASS SETTLE DOWN NOW!": Mr. Kimoto.  
  
Just then the whole class fell silent.  
  
"Now class we have a new student. I want you to give him a warm welcome and make him feel right at home.:Mr. Kimoto.  
  
Then yugi walked in and intro duced himself everyone said hi and he was signed a seat that was right next to Aniyu.  
  
"Well class im ot feeling very well today so were going to talk but keep it silent or you can go outside and take the training course."  
  
The class went into a chatter but only aniyu stood up and went outside. Yugi followed.  
  
"Hey yugi you wanna go on the training course. You can set it onto different skills and levels."  
  
"Sure ill go aniyu but can we go get our zoids first?"  
  
"Yugi that is what the whole training course is there for"  
  
So they ran to go get there zoids and they went to go get the training course. Then all of a sudden a large crowd of people gathered around there and was cheering aniyu and mostly yugi.They both sweatdropped.  
  
" Ok yugi first you jump over there and try to hit all of the targets as fast as you can and the course will try to fire missles at you. You have to dodge all of them then it is over. Its as simple as that."  
  
Then yugi went into the course. The targets popped out everywhere and he hit all of thm except one then he moved onto the next and last part of the course. That was when all the trouble started.  
  
Yugi stepped into a circle that started all the missles. Yugi had hard trouble dodging them. His gun sniper had never been put through a training course. This amused aniyu. She out her zoid at half speed and hit all the targts and raced over to the missiles. She dodged all of them. She pushed yugis zoid over to the part where no missiles were being fired. That was when dragoness let out a load of missiles and damaged the launcher of all the ammo.  
  
Yugi saw that move somewhere. He got it. It just clicked into hs head. He saw the same scare on her zoid where yugi hit it.  
  
"STOP THE COURSE:Yugi yelled!!  
  
The course stopped and went over to the cockpit window of Aniyu's zoid. She opened the cockpit of her zoid. Then all of a sudden yugi tackled her.  
  
"What are you doing get off of me!!:Aniyu.  
  
"No you are the one who attacked that village:Yugi  
  
Yugi turned his head to get out his cell phone while holding a very angered Aniyu. Yugi dialed up the nearest police department.  
  
"Sir I have caught the criminal that attacked a nearby village. Please come and arrest her. "  
  
"Yes sir and please hold her off as long as possible. We will be there in 5 minutes."  
  
Yugi hung up his phone. The police got there and they tackled Aniyu to the ground. This made her mad. All of a sudden she turned into a monster. She turned into a dragon-like thing. It was an organoid. It has a golden plate of armor. The golden organoid spat out golden dust that made everybody faint instead of yugi. He ran after her. Only to be stopped by her liger. That bided enough time so that Aniyu could fuse with her doom liger. Then she fused with her liger and put all of the boosters on at full speed. Leaving a trail behind yugi got into his gun sniper and started to run after her.  
  
He was in high pursuit. Then he noticed something. They were headed in the direction of Domino City.  
  
A/N:The end of this chapter isn't much of a cliff hanger but please review I need atleast 5 reviews before I continue. But in your reviews if you want me to put a new character I would be happy to put them in her ir you can email me at a461daughter@aol.com See ya and don't forget to review. 


	2. The cheap trick and The shocking discove...

Ok let me make a couple of things clear dragoness is the name of aniyus liger. So people call them the perfect battling competition. Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or zoids.  
  
Yugi kept running and running until he could see the liger no more. It suddenly disappeared. He looked around and ecided that she was too afraid to face him now.  
  
"I cant believe that aniyu was evil yet I feel that I know her from somewhere! Yami? Do you know who she is maybe?":Yugi 'Yeah but im not going to tell you not just yet. Ill let you figure it out on your own.' "Ok but what if I don't find out in time.:Yugi was cut short by a roar.  
  
It was the liger that belonged to aniyu. The cops were chasing her. Yugi decided to help the cops because he wanted her to be put in justice. So he stepped in front of the liger by running a spike net across her path. But that did nothing she just pounced on his gun sniper. It was too much weight for yugi to stand. So he put his boosters on backwards and automatically got from her clutches.  
  
Yugi go for the belly that is her weakest spot: Yami called out.  
  
So yugi switched to yami and when dragoness and aniyu were distracted he fired two bullets to make sure that she didn't put up her shield in time for the bullet to hit her. So the plan worked but for some reason yami felt bad. He didn't want the police to take her away. But it had to be done.  
  
As planned he shot the two bullets right into her belly. There was a big explosion. But it seemed not real or right. Then when the smoke cleared the doom liger was gone again. Yugi couldn't get it there was proof of damage but no liger damaged.  
  
All of a sudden a blue blade liger came out from behind the mountains. It was nothing like the doom liger. Very unlike the doom liger it had a plasma cannon clearly mounted on its back. It also had a three-logged shooter that shot of blasts of energy to paralyze the opponent's zoid. This liger was slimmer than usual. It had black teeth and yellow neon glowing eyes.  
  
"Well warrior she has been using the oldest trick in the book on you.:The warrior from the blade liger spoke with an intence voice.  
  
"What do you mean?:Yami asked. "If you come with me I will brief you on everything you he ran out of the room.  
  
That was when all of the other generals followed behind Maret. Yugi tapped into the data base and started to read. Then after a couple of paragraphs he stared wide eyed at the computer and shocked more then he has been in his entire life.  
  
A/n:Not much of a cliffhanger but I have the plot mostly mixed and jumbled in my pea sized brain. Well im changing the summary. To another thing ok? Well review please. I know that I said that I needed to have 5 reviews but I am lowering it to 3 ok? Well I gotta go. And Kiaba fans I warn you of the next chapter. But nothing serious in there. Bye Bye 


End file.
